That's how the cookie crumbles
by Fluffy-Feather
Summary: High school was always a tough part of life, but it was something that everyone had to go through.- sucky summary I know... NaruHina! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**That's how the cookie crumbles**

**Chapter 1**

**...**

We are all given life. Its up to us on how we live it. Its up to us to make the good choices, and its up to us to make the bad. We choose what we do and how we do it. Your life is no one elses problem but your own. Some people, of course, didn't know how to not interfere. Naruto Uzumaki was one of those people. If he took an interest in you, he would make your life, your suffering, everything, his business.

He often brought a lot of trouble with him, but his intentions were as pure as gold. He truly wanted to help out the people in need. He wanted to help because he felt that no one deserved to have their life crumble before them. Just like his had.

Of course, if you ask him how his life crumbled before him, he would close his eyes and smile softly at you and say "It's better that the unknown stays unknown". He wouldn't tell anyone of his past for he knew that he would only get pity. And if there was one thing he hated, it was pity.

Right now the blonde boy was only focused on completing his last two years in school, helping others, and ignoring his past. He promised himself that he wouldn't let what happened then, affect him now. The past is the past and all we have is the present and the future.

...

"N-naruto-k-kun, K-kiba-kun asked i-if you ha-d t-the sketch Mr Hatak-ke asked y-you to hand in today?" Asked a small, stuttering, voice.

One could tell just by the softness of the voice that it belonged to a girl.

"Hinata-chan? Are you feeling okay? You're face is going red..." Came a worried tone of one male. "I-i-i'm f-fine..." The girl, Hinata, stuttered out. "Well... Anyway... Tell dog breath that the sketches are done... But they are in my locker. I'll get them before class though" the girl timidly nods her head and runs off, trying her hardest to force down the blush on her face, and cool the warmth in her chest. 'Naruto-kun was worried for me!' She was shouting in her head.

"Naruto you baka! How many times do I have to tell you that you have to sit in the order that you were put in! When Mr Umino comes back he will probably give you another warning, and one more of those and it detention for you! So get back to your god-damned seat!" Came a voice of one angry female. Naruto took a big gulp as he stared at the girl staring at him.

Said girl was Sakura Haruno, class president and one of the most cruelist girls in the school. Although she was caring and all on the outside, she was truly a spawn of satan on the inside. But this didn't stop Naruto from falling in love with her.

Naruto grinned sheepishly at the pink haired girl before getting up from his chair, sending an apologetic look over to his friend, and walked to the back of the class room where he was seated.

The person he had been sitting with in the front was Chogi Akimichi, the schools multiple winner of 'how many hotdogs can you shove down your guts' games, or what the school calls it, 'Konoha's eating festival'.

"Hey, Gaara! Guess what!?" The blonde said excitedly as he took a seat next to his red headed friend. Said boy looked over and shook his head. "That stupid festival the school holds every year to raise money is coming up soon and I was thinking of asking Sakura to go with me!" He said, his excitment never leaving him as he beamed up at the red head. "Naruto, you and I both know that she will only reject you, like she did last year and the year before that, and then I will have to deal with a moping blonde, and let's not forget about Sasuke... Last year you were so angry because Sakura wanted to go with him and not you, that you ignored him until the day of the festival, which, might I remind you, we all went to together. No girls, nothing"

"Wow, that's the most you have ever spoke in one go..." The blonde said in amazement as he grinned at the other male. "But I know that she will probably reject me...but it honestly doesn't hurt to try, does it? If she says no, I swear I will be cool and not glower..."

"You said that last year" came a new voice. Both Gaara and Naruto look at the the end of their row, looking at the gloomy teen that was seated at the last table. "That was last year Sasuke... This year is different..."

"Look blondie, two to one that pink demon is probably going to want to go with me again, which I will gladly decline. Why don't you try asking someone else..."

"No... If Sakura says no then I will just go with my buddies, or I just might not go... Jiraiya might be away on a book tour and I will have to go with him... But it depends...I might ask if I can just stay home..." The blonde said, eyes gazing at the door that he knew would open soon and their maths teacher, Mr Umino, would walk through. "Yeah, stay at home rather. Finals are coming up soon and you can't afford to fail"

"Hey, I do just fine in my school work!" Naruto bark at Sasuke. Both the red head and the raven smirk but say nothing and only minutes after did the teacher walk in and start the lesson.

The blonde started contemplating what Sasuke had suggested, 'ask someone else'. But there was one question in his mind. 'Who would he ask?'

_**...**_

_**Hi there! I'm Fluffy-Feather! This is my first Fic... I hope you like it... This will be a NaruHina! Who should I put Gaara and Sasuke with though? I will not put them with Sakura though... She will be with Sai, if you don't want that, then I'm sorry. Please review... They give me unnatural inspiration... So please review and tell me what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: forgot to put this in the last chapter... But here's one now! I don't own Naruto ot its characters!**

**That's how the cookie crumbles **

**Chapter 2**

**...**

Naruto was bouncing up and down on his seat. The reason was because he was going to try and ask Sakura to the festival. He didn't know why he was so excited because he knew that Sakura was probably going to reject him, like she always did. He just felt excited and he guessed that the reason was probably because it was a friday.

Naruto, and almost every other teenager, greatly enjoyed his friday nights, mainly because it involved him and his besties going out and partying. Of course they were doing something else this friday. They were all sleeping over at Sasuke and his older brother Itachi's house. Gaara was the one who had suggested it, which was a shocker cause the red head doesn't like staying in different surroundings for long. But the others guessed that it was okay. They had all been friends since they were ten so they were used to being in the others house.

"Gaara, do you think Tem is going to allow Shika to go tonight?" Came the question from the still bouncing blonde. "No, I think she said something about not wanting him filled in a room with a bunch of guys..." The red head replied with a slight frown.

"Dude, your sister is quite possesive...and what's wrong with being in a room filled with guys? We're all friends... Besides... All we talk about is chicks, games, food, chicks-."

"You said that one" Sasuke interrupted the blonde mid rant. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "And all Shikamaru does is sleep..." The others nodded their heads as the looked across the yard they were sitting in.

It was a small outside place where most of the students sat in during their lunch period or during their free lessons. Right now Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto had free, basically because they had almost identical schedules, almost. After their free it would be their lunch which they shared with the rest of their friends.

"Man, friday lessons are always so long..." Naruto complained as he leaned against a tree the were seated at. "That's cause we have less periods so they make them longer...and we have mostly free lessons on fridays..." Gaara said with a nonchalant shrug. "I guess you're right... But even if we get free, I would like this day to get over more quickly..."

"You're just a lazy ass that prefers to play games instead of learn for school" Sasuke said with a shake of his head. Naruto only pulled his tongue out childishly. "Teme"

"Dobe"

"Duck butt!"

"Blow fish"

"Asshole!"

"Catnip"

"..."

"That was a good one" Gaara said with a small chuckle. "Hey! That's not fair! I can't help it if cats like me!"

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty so shut the fuck up" came a new voice, all three boys looking at the owner and a grin instantly lightning up on the blondes face where as the other two nod their heads in greeting. "Kiba! Class hasn't ended yet! What are you doing here?" The blonde asked with that same grin as he got up and bro-hugged his friend. "I talked Shino into helping me skip class. He agreed cuz' algebra is effing boring!"

"And that's why you get a D for it" Gaara and Sasuke said at the same time. "Yeah, even Naruto does better than you in Algebra... And that's really saying something..." Came a voice behind the gaping brunette. "Shino! You've turned against me!" Kiba shouted as he turned around to glare at the approaching male.

"And plus, the only reason why Naruto gets a B is cause you two tutor him..."

"We could tutor you as well...but you're a stubborn mutt that wants to be 'independent'"

"Damn strai- hey! I'm not a mutt!" The brunette barked out, glaring bloody murder at Sasuke's snotty comment. "Talking about mutts, where's Akamaru today?" Naruto asked and instead of Kiba answering, Shino did it for him. "Him and the other pups are going to the vet for a bath and de-worming" He said. Kiba cringed at the word 'vet' and 'de-worming', it was quite evident that he didn't like his pet going to the vet, and Akamaru himself didn't like going to the vet.

Kiba thought the vet to be like a hospital, and he absolutely hated hospitals and sick people. "Man... Akamaru was quite upset when I tricked him into that carrier... He's probably going to ignore me for a little bit... But he'll get over it... I mean, he has to get those shots, and he also needs a good groom..." The brunette trailed off. "Hey Sasuke, can I bring Akamaru?" He asked, looking at the Uchiha as he did.

"As long as Naruto doesn't bring his cat like he did last time... That was an absolute disaster"

"He said that Akamaru was trained! Its not my fault!" The blonde shouted out. "Naruto, you forgot that it was your demon spawn of a cat that chased Kiba's dog" Gaara said with a shake of his head, his red hair swaying slightly. "Man... I still can't believe that Aka is that big... What do you feed him?" Kiba asked and the blonde shrugs. "I feed him normal cat food... I have no idea why he is so large... Maybe its cuz' he's a ninja kitty!" The others only rolled their eyes at the blondes comment. "Yeah, and Sasuke can use lightning and I can control sand(1)" Gaara said as he rolled his eyes again and shook his head.

"Hey, that would be pretty cool, don't you think? Controlling sand fits you well, what with that obsession over sand you have..." Naruto said with a smile. "It is not an obsession..." Gaara defends himself.

"Gaara, you have more sand than Shino have bugs... I mean you practically have a guard, that's bigger than you mights I add, filled with sand..." Kiba said with an oblivious look on his face.

"Yeah, but that's sand from my hometown..." The red head explained but the others only shook their heads. "I'm sure you didn't need that much."

Conversation escalted after that, going from talking about their teachers, to their parents, then about stupid things like ruling the world, then they were talking about how aliens would invade the earth and steal all their candy... How the got there will always be unknown... The rest of the gang soon joined them and they engaged in group conversation, talking about the sleep over and just about anything that came to mind.

They were all good friends and enjoyed being in each others company and quite content with just sitting out in the sun all day. But if it suddenly rained, they'd be in the building in less then two minutes... Well Sasuke, Negi and Shino would be... Shino claiming that he didn't want his pet bugs, which he always kept with him, to get wet. Sasuke and Negi claiming they didn't want to get their clothes wet, though we all knew that they just didn't want to mess up their perfectly groomed hair.

All in all, today was going to be one that they wouldn't forget.

_**...*...**_

_**You know my computer doesn't know some of the names and when I wanted to save them into my dictionary, they first gave me the correction Sausage for Sasuke, Gary for Gaara, Narrate for Naruto, Shipyard for Shikamaru,Libs for Kiba(I don't understand this one),Shine for Shino... Sausage was the funniest... I nearly called him that just for the fun of it...**_

_**Well... I didn't go to school today so I was able to write a chapter. I might put another up tonight but it depends on me and the reviews, if I get any... Also, next chapter will be focused around the girls that will be in this fic... Right now I have only been showing the boys and no girls, well I have mentioned them...**_

_**Also, I still don't know who I am going to put Gaara and Sasuke with... Should I make an OC? I was thinking of putting Gaara with Ino though... And Sasuke with an OC... Or Sasuke with Ino and Gaara with an OC... Also... I wanted to know if I could add a little yaoi in this? I won't focus it on that specific couple though. They will only be mentioned as a couple... I got a suggestion to put Gaara and Sasuke as a couple but I don't think I'm going to do that... **_

_**Anyway... Please tell me what you think... Who knows, maybe you get a new chapter in the next three hours or maybe more... We never know... All you have to do is review! **_

_**1; how ironic was that?**_

_**Love ya! **_

_**~Fluffy-Feather**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto!**

**That's how the cookie crumbles**

**Chapter: 3**

**...*...**

School had already ended for the day, right now our focus would be on the girls, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Fumiko and, surprisingly, Temari.

They themselves had planned a little sleep over, which was being held at Ino's house. Right now they were talking about boys, like they always did.

"So Tem-chan, how's things with you and Shika going? Has he tried anything funny yet?" Sakura asked the sandy-blonde haired girl. Said girl shook her head and groaned. "He's too lazy. But on the rare occasions he actually pays attention and gets into the mood, I deny him on purpose" the girl said as she grinned at the others, popping some caramel popcorn into her mouth.

"Ai, you are so sinister" the pinkette said with a shake of her head. "Anyway... Naruto asked me to go with him to the festival... I said no, like I always do" at the mention of the blonde knuckle head, Hinata concentrated on the conversation, seeing as she wasn't at first. "Why d-don't you s-say y-yes this time?" Hinata asked shyly. She knew how much her crush liked Hinata, and as much as it hurt her that he didn't like her himself, she was content with him being happy.

"I don't know... I still like Sasuk-."

"Oh give it up. We all know that you and Sasuke is never going to happen. Just give Naruto a chance, he is the only one that actually seems to show an ounce interest in you" Fumiko interrupted her, knowing where the conversation would have led had she allowed Sakura to continue.

"She's right, Sakura. Sasuke doesn't seem to like anybody at the moment... Just go out with Naruto. Test the waters..." Tenten said, patting the pink haired girl on the shoulder. "Fine, I'll call him later...please put the attention on someone else..." Sakura said with a small grumble, Fumiko wanted to roll her eyes, knowing full well that Sakura loved the attention.

"Ah! Tenten! I heard Negi asked you out! How did that happen?" Ino said with a sudden burst of excitement, earning a giggle from the girl with two brown buns. "I actually asked Negi... It was really the spur of the moment type of thing... But when he said yes I was more than happy to go along with it anyway since I do like him..."

"Oh, did you hear that Karin is pregnant with that guy, what's his name-."

"Suigetsu"

"Suigetsu's kid! I was so shocked cause she was so 'heavily' devoted to Sasuke and next thing you know, WHAM! She's pregnant with someone who isn't Sasuke's child!" Ino said, her excitement showing through her bouncy actions.

"Yeah, its amazing how you can claim to like one guy and then fall pregnant with another's... Stick to one guy ladies" Temari said with a shake of her head.

A small silence fell after that, which was broken by Hinata who couldn't stand her friends being quiet since they were always blubbering away.

"Fumiko-chan, I heard that your brother S-sai-kun won a competition during the week" she said, managing not to stutter as much as she usually would. She looked over to the other girl, Fumiko, who was Sai's twin. Sai and her looked almost the same, except she was more feminine and curvy. She had long black hair that was always in a high ponytail and had bangs. She wore tight fitting clothes, much like her brother, and wasn't afraid to show her body off. She was best friends with all the guys, mainly because she mostly hung out with them rather than hanging out with the girls.

She had only came tonight because Hinata had asked her, and since Hinata was her only favorite female friend, she agreed.

"He did win something. You know that Art trophy with the quill paper symbol?" She asked and the others nodded their heads, looking at the blackette with curious gazes. "He won that"

"No way! That's a high level trophy! How did he get that right!?" Ino asked, thoroughly amazed. "I never knew that Sai coul-ld draw that w-well" Hinata stuttered out.

"Please, he probably cheated or something...I mean how can someone emotionally retarded even get a trophy like that?" Sakura said, earning a heated glare from Fumiko. "For your information, he worked hard to get that trophy. He didn't open his legs like you did" the room suddenly went silent as Sakura stared at Fumiko with shock. Fumiko cut their gaze and looked at Ino. "Thank you Ino for having me, but I don't think I'll be able to stay knowing I'm in the same room as that. I think I'll take my leave" Ino nods her head and Fumiko gets up, grabs her things and slowly makes her way to the door.

"I-i'll come with you. Bye Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Temari" Hinata said as she quickly grabbed her stuff and left to catch up with her friend.

...

"Fumi-chan, that wasn't a nice thing to say..." Hinata scolded the other girl as they started walking down the street. "I know, but it was true..." And it was true. Sakura had indeed slept with one of the teachers for extra credit, which teacher it was is unknown. Only the girls knew about it, cause Sakura told them, but a rumor had went around about the whole ordeal.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked, choosing to just drop the whole subject, knowing all too well that Fumi was angry at what Sakura had said. "To Sasuke's house. The guys are all there... Besides... After those words Sakura uttered I feel like comforting my brother..."

"But he doesn't know that Sakura said that..." Hinata said with a confused look on her face. Fumiko only shrugged her shoulders and continued walking. "Doesn't matter..." A silence followed that, neither one of them willing to break it until they reached Sasuke's house, which wasn't that far from Ino's. "Hinata... You realize that you will be with a bunch of guys the whole night...? Not to mention your cousin..."

"I-i'll be fine" Hinata said, trying her hardest not to cower all the way to her house. "You sure?" Fumi asked with a small smile. Hinata only nods her head and takes in a deep breath as they knock on the large oak door.

Not more than a minute later was the door opened by a man who looked similar to Sasuke. "Hey Itachi!" Fumi shouted before the jumped up and glomped the Sasuke look-alike, only to fall on the floor as the elder male dodged her 'attack'

"Not this time Fumi" the man said with a sly grin as he picked the small girl up and held her over his head. "Come on in Hinata, don't mind this, its a normal occurrence" Itachi said and the shy girl nods her head and timidly follows the man and squirming Fumiko into the large house.

Soon they arrived at a door. Hinata could hear all the commotion behind it and she swore she heard someone shout 'Get your -+_* out my face!'. She didn't dwell on that though since thinking about stuff that these boys say would probably land her a heart attack.

Itachi lowered Fumiko so that she was thrown over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, and opened the door, as well as managing to keep Fumi's small bag in his one hand. Hinata wondered loosely when the bag had been snatched from the black haired girl, but again came to the conclusion that thinking too hard about things these guys did would land her in the hospital due to her either having a heart attack or something exploding in her head.

"Boys, someone came to join you" Itachi said as he walked further into the room and dropped Fumi onto the person closest to him. This person had to be the sleeping Shikamaru. Startled, Shikamaru jolts up from the chair he was sleeping on, sending the girl straight to the floor. "Owe... Shika! Why'd ya do that!?" The girl shouted as she glared at the brunette who shrugged, sat back down and went back to sleep. Fumi rolled her eyes at the familiar behavior and got up and dusted herself off.

"Fumi, Hinata, what are ya doing here?" Naruto asked as he walked towards her and Hinata. "Well... I got pissed at Sakura, said something mean and left" the girl explains nonchalantly. The others exchange knowing glances. All of them have been in her shoes, having said something mean to Sakura and walking away like a boss afterwards. "What you say to ugly?" Sai asked his baby sister, they were apart 13 minutes mind you.

"Uh... I'd rather not say..." She said as she dragged Hinata with her to a free couch. "Hinata-sama, what are you doing here then?"

"I a-asked Fu-umi-chan to go w-with m-me so it was-s on-nly fair that I left w-with he-e-er" the girl stuttered out. Her cheeks were already darkening into a deep blush and all she wanted to do was bury her head into a whole.

"Oh, Naruto, you'll probably be getting some good news tonight" Fumiko said as she looked at the blonde boy who gave her a confused look. "What you mean?" He asked her but only received a sigh.

"You'll find out sooner or later" the boys all look at Fumi with slight worry. They could tell that some of her behavior was strained at that something was bothering her. Sai on the other hand KNEW that there was something bothering her and that something was Sakura.

"Hinata, what did Sakura-ugly, say to my sister. Tell me or I'll tell the room your darkest secret" not wanting to take any chances with the diabolical boy, Hinata answered quickly.

"W-we were t-talking about t-the trophy you won... We couldn't believe it... Then Sakura said that you probably cheated and said that someone em-emotionally retarded like you couldn't win something like that" she tried her hardest not to stutter but slipped at a few places. The room went silent as all eyes were on Fumi and Hinata, even Shikamaru was paying attention for once.

"And what was her reply. Word for word" Sasuke said, speaking for the first time since the girls got there. "_For your information, he worked hard to get that trophy. He didn't open his legs like you did_..." Hinata was glad that she hadn't stuttered once, but she was embarrassed that she had to say those words.

Again, the room fell into a awkward silence and the teens shoulders tensed. They knew what Fumi meant by 'open his legs like you did' it wasn't old news but it wasn't exactly new either...

"My youthful friends! Let us not allow one little spat to put a damper on our youthful moods! Let's enjoy the rest of the night without thinking about Sakura-chan!" Lee shouted and the room erupted in a chorus of giggles. "Lee I think that's the hundredth time you've said 'youthful'" Gaara said as he shook his head.

The rest of the evening they all watched horrors, which Hinata hid all the way through, played pranks, ate junk food, played more pranks and now they were playing spin the bottle, not the kiss one.

"Right, you all know the rules. You have to do as asked if its a dare and you have to answer truthfully if its a question. If you don't, you take a shot" Kiba explained as he took a seat next to his bug friend, Shino, who was next to Hinata, who was next to Fumi, who was next to Sai. Their circle ended with Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto reached out and spinned the bottle, watching as it went around three-four times before stopping in front of Gaara. Naruto grinned evilly as he asked Gaara truth or dare. "Dare" the red head replied, knowing that the blonde would ask him something embarrassing if he chose truth.

"I dare you to tell us who you like" th red head glared at the blonde, since he already knew who he liked. "Genius!" Sasuke shouted as he high-fived Naruto. "Spill!" Fumi shouted, her mood seeming a lot better than what it had a few hours ago. Instead of doing the dare, Gaara took one of the three shots in front of him and gulped it down. "Screw you Naruto" Gaara growls out as he reaches out and spins the bottle, it landing on Shikamaru. "Truth" the brunette says before Gaara could ask. "Did you do anything with my sister?" Shikamaru took the shot in front of him without a word while the others laughed at him. They knew that a yes would get him beaten up by both Gaara and Kankuro.

Truth be told, the night was something to be remembered. Fumi dared Kiba and Shino to kiss, Naruto dared Fumi to eat a spook of wasabi, Sasuke was dared to prank call one of the other girls and confess his 'undying love' for her. Gaara was dared to switch clothes with Fumi, Hinata was drunk, thank to her not wanting to do the dares or answer the question, Shikamaru was sleeping, Kankuro was dancing with the ever youthful Lee, Kiba was yelling at Akamaru to get his +-_4* out his face, Shino was being indifferent, Negi was stressing over Hinata and Chogi and Naruto were eating potato chips.

All in all, they were having one hell of a time.

_**...**_

_**I changed my mind... Kankuro's spelling suggestion is now the funniest! Kangaroo!**_

_**This is the last chapter for today... Its longer than usual so I hope you don't mind...**_

_**Please review... I really want you to tell me what you think... Remember that your reviews give me unnatural inspiration! I have finally figured out all the pairings. But I'm not telling you yet! Next chapter will be about them having hangovers, cause they have been drinking Irresponsibly! Hinata and Naruto talk! Sai talks to Fumi about the whole thing with Sakura and a rejection takes place! Who is rejecting who? Find out in the next chapter!**_

_**Fluffy-Feather!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto!**

**That's how the cookie crumbles**

**Chapter: 3**

**...*...**

When the guys, Hinata and Fumiko woke up the next morning, it was to a pulsating headache. Groans filled the room as Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, who was supposed to be the chaperon of the 'party', walked into the room with a tray of plastic cups and some pills.

"Well, this is why drinking is bad for you" the male said as he handed each of the teens a cup and a pill. "It's asprin, it should help a little" he explained and the teens just nodded and greedily drank up the pill and water.

"Itachi, why do you never stop us from doing bad?" Naruto asked, his voice slightly groggy. "Because I want each and every single one of you to learn from your mistakes... It's the best way to learn" he said with a rather creepy smile on his face.

"Itachi, don't lie, you just like seeing us in pain" Fumiko grumbled out as she glared at the older Uchiha as if he was the one that caused the massive head ache she had at the current moment. "There's that too" Itachi said as he left the teens to their hangover. "Sasuke, your brother is such a sadistic bastard" Kiba said while looking around the room. "Hn" was all the raven said as he got up to go where the others supposed the bathroom was.

"Gaara, we better get back or else Tema is going to gut us!" Kankuro shouted after he took a glance at his phone's screen. "Kankuro, she is at a sleepover as well, we aren't expected back until later" Gaara said with a straight face. Neji, Shino, and him were the only ones that weren't suffering from a massive headache, mainly because they knew how to hold their liquor.

"Oh... I forgot..." Kankuro said with a goofy grin. "Well, I guess we don't need to rush like last time"

"Like l-last time? How many times do you g-guys do this?" Hinata asks with a confused face. "Well, we don't normally drink, but yesterday was a special occasion so we thought 'why not'"

"Ah, and what was so special?" Fumiko asks with a raised brow. "Well, there wasn't anything special... Unless it being Friday counted" Naruto says with a goofy grin. "You're such an idiot" Sasuke says with a exasperated sigh. Sometimes he couldn't believe how stupid Naruto could be.

"S-sasuke, that isn't a nice thing. How would you l-like it if I called you an idiot?" Hinata says giving Sasuke a disappointed look. "I wouldn't care cause' I know I'm not an idiot." The female shakes her head at the raven. "Sasuke, you are mean"

"Ah, Hinata, you'll get used to it... Believe me" Hinata only shakes her head. "I don't know if it's something anyone can get used to, Fumi-chan"

"But I'm used to it" Fumi says with a grin. "Yes, that is because you are not far from being one of them"

"Ooh! Burn!" Kiba shouts before getting hit against his head by Shino. "She just insulted us. And burning her is like burning us" the male said, glaring down at the brunette through his shades.

"Ow... Shino, you really don't have to hit me..."

"You are an idiot, so I have to" the male says, looking up at the other males and ignoring the glare he was currently getting from one angry Kiba. The other males roll their eyes at the two.

"Anyway. Fumi... You said that I was going to get good news... I haven't gotten any yet." Naruto says as he directs his curious gaze at Fumiko. "Oh, you haven't gotten it yet? That must mean she chickened out." The girl says with a smirk.

"Fumi-chan. She-." Hinata starts but is cut off by her black haired friend. "Say, Naruto. Why don't you go with Hinata to the festival? I'm sure she wouldn't mind going with you, right Hina?" Fumi says with an evil grin directed at Hinata. "F-fumi-chan!" The raven haired girl shouts as her face turns a shade of crimson, rivaling Gaara's hair at the moment.

Fumi looks over to Naruto as he said "But, us guys already said we were gonna go as friends. You two can tag along though."

"You did that last year. And I know you only do go with them because Sakura always rejects your offers. Come on, do something else for a change... Besides, I'm sure that the guys wanna go with their own dates for once, am I right?" Fumi looks at each male, receiving nods from all of them.

"See, they want their own dates for once" Fumi said with a sly grin on her face. "Then why don't you go with someone as well Fumi?" Naruto asked, an even bigger grin playing along his lips. Fumi only gave Naruto a blank look before answering his question. "I don't think anybody wants to go with me, why bother?"

"Fine, how bout' this. if you go with-," he looks around the room "- Uhh… the only singles here are Kankuro, Sasuke, Lee, Gaara, Chogi and your brother… okay, if you go with either boy, except your brother, then I will go with Hinata." Naruto says with a foxy grin.

"But Naruto-." Fumi starts but is cut off by Sasuke. "Its okay Fumi, I will be asking someone else anyway so you don't have to pick me"

"Hey you egotistical bastard! Who says I was going to pick you!?" the blackette shouts at the Uchiha who only smirks at her. "I know you won't pick me… but I know who you will" Fumi flushes irritably and folds her arms. "Fine, who wants to go with me then?" she asks with a pout as she looks at Hinata to bail her out, but the Hyuga looked to be struggling through her own problems.

"_Me and Naruto? Oh my! I don't know if I will be able to go through the night without fainting…. What if I do something stupid? What if he tries to kiss me!?" _ Hinata shakes her head of that thought. _"No, he wouldn't try that… Naruto still likes Sakura… I'm just a second pick… he doesn't really like me... I'm just a rebound-" _

"Then it's settled! Hinata-chan goes with Naruto-kun and Fumi-chan goes with Gaara-kun!" Lee's shouts forced Hinata out of her depressing thoughts. Hinata looked over at her surprisingly blushing friend. "Fumi… Are you feeling okay? Your face is red" Hinata said worriedly as she reached to feel the black haired girl's forehead, but was only brushed off.

"Funny, usually we ask you that when you are near Naruto, Hinata" Fumi growled out. Hinata's cheeks flushed at being called out like that and she tried to hide her face. "Well... Well… You do the same thing when you are near Gaara!" Hinata shouted heatedly at the blackette.

"EHH!? I do not! Hinata! All that heat in your face must be escaping to your brain and making you see things because I most certainly not turn beetroot when I'm near Gaara"

The two girls continued to bicker and the guys watched in amusement, except Shikamaru cause he was sleeping. Kiba suddenly had a great idea and decided to tell the guys while the two females had their mini cat fight about the other being extremely crazy and for some unknown reason they were also talking about how fairies are going to curse them for lying.

"Kiba, things are just getting good! I've never seen Fumi this heated in a conversation before!" Naruto says with a grin as he tries to look at the two girls who hadn't noticed that they were standing far from them at that point. Kiba tells the guys his 'genius' plan and the others give him looks of contemplation. "Kiba… we could get punched in the face…"

"Hinata will never punch you Naruto…" Kiba reassured but Naruto only scowled at him. "Yes, she won't, but Fumiko will."

"Naruto, grow a pair will you. It's not like you two will be doing anything bad..." Naruto sighs but nods his head. "Fine… but if I do get a fist connected to my jaw, it's only fair that I get to do the same to you" Kiba only shook his head.

"If you hit me, Shino hits you" Shino nods his head to show that Kiba's words were true. Naruto scowls but says nothing and grabs Gaara who was conveniently standing next to him and silently walks up to the girls. They were both surprisingly barking insults at each other and he swore he heard "Go suck a watermelon" and then a reply of "I will! It's nice and big and juicy!" and he was pretty sure Hinata shouted the first part and Fumi answered…

"Okay Gaara, you take your girl and I will take mine" Naruto said as he looked at his red headed friend. "Naruto, we do not own them… and they aren't even our girlfriends… besides, you still like Sakura"

"Well that is true, Hinata isn't that bad. She's kinda cute..." The blonde says while scratching behind his head nervously. "And besides… you're one lucky guy. You get to go on a 'date' with the person you like… though after this I think we are both going to be having lumps on our heads…" Gaara nodded his approval and looked at the two girls who looked about ready to punch each other. "I believe this is the first time I have ever seen Hinata like this… well, lets break it up" Naruto says with a sly grin as he walks closer to the girls, Gaara following next to him.

"Hinata! I do not BLUSH in front of Gaara! You are delusional!" Fumi shouts angrily and is answered by an equally angry Hinata. "Oh don't be so full of yourself! We all know that yo-." she started but a pair of arms wrapping around her waist and lifting her up stopped her abruptly. Fumi was also silenced by arms wrapping around her own waist and lifting her up.

Both girls turn around to see their 'dates' holding onto and immediately their faces went red as they tried to jump out of the guys hands but said boys wouldn't budge and held onto them firmly, not losing their hold. "Hi" both guys said with a smile.

"HA! YOU'RE BOTH BLUSHING! IN YOUR FACE!" Kiba shouts but both girls ignore him as they stare up at the guys holding onto them before they faint.

Yes, they fainted.

"Kiba, they fainted!" Naruto shouts as he puts Hinata on the couch she was previously sitting on. "Seriously, I can expect this from Hinata, but Fumi?" Kankuro says as he looks at his brother who was putting Fumi down next to Hinata. But just as he was about to turn around and walk back towards the boys Fumiko's eyes opened and she jumped up and punched him square in the face. "You bastard!" she shouted as she glared at him before her eyes caught with Naruto's.

The blonde at this point could feel himself start to sweat as Fumiko looked at him with eyes that promised him death. When the black haired girl started walking towards him he made a squeal, which was very manly mind you, and started making a run for the door. "Sai!" was all Fumi shouted and her brother caught the blonde before he could reach the door. "Sai you traitor! Argh! You suck!" Naruto exclaimed as he glared at the boy holding him.

"Now, I am going to hit you, not only for what you did to Hinata, but because you are an idiot" she starts as she makes a fist and backs it up and just as she was about to launch it forward she was stopped by someone pulling her fist back. "Fumi-chan! Please don't hit Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted as she pulled her friend away from the blonde and told Sai to let go of the blonde.

"Gee, thanks Hinat-." Naruto starts but a fist in his face stops him. "You never take advantage of a woman like that, you idiot!" Hinata shouted as she stomped on Naruto's foot and walked back to her seat and sat down with her arms crossed. "Ah, I see Hinata has some bite in her. That's my girl!" Fumi shouted as she sat next to her friend and praised her for punching Naruto.

While the girls praised each other, both Naruto and Gaara groaned and glared directly at Kiba. "You are so going to pay for this bruise that will surely form!" Naruto shouted as he held onto his nose.

'_Screw you Kiba' _both he and Gaara thought at the same time.

…

_**HI! Wow… I haven't updated in like forever… anyway… how was this chapter? If you guys watched 'Road to ninja' you'd know that Hinata was pretty much like Ino and was all fierce and stuff. I liked that Hinata! But I guess I like the normal Hinata more! Her and Naruto make a cute couple! **_

_**What do you guys think of Fumi? I couldn't see any other females with him so I made an OC… I'm really sorry if you don't like OC's though… I don't like them ,myself because they are troublesome… but please bear with me! I absolutely cannot see Gaara with any of the females in Naruto!**_

_**Now… I know I said there would be a rejection in this chapter but things didn't go as I planned them to in this chapter! There will be one in the next chapter though! Who is getting rejected though? It could be any one of the guys! Cause they are all going to ask someone out!**_

_**So… school ends for the year tomorrow (for me)…and that means I get to write as much as I want to! The reason why I haven't been updating for these past few weeks is because I haven't had time. I had exams and I needed to study. **_

_**Well… that's all! Thanks to those that reviewed!**_

_**Bye! **_

_**Reviews are much appreciated! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto**

**Thats How the Cookie Crumbles**

**Chapter 5**

_**[Chapter start]**_

Naruto stared out of his window. The sun was slowing peeking through the far trees, the orange color giving the trees a soft glow. It was already 4:30, Naruto had been up for at least 2 hours.

He couldn't sleep much, and it didn't help that his over grown cat Aka always meowed and scratched his face.

It was monday and school would start in a few hours. Not that he really wanted to go anyway.

He was kinda feeling down about Sakura rejecting him again. He knew he promised Sasuke and Gaara that he wouldn't mope or gloom... By sometimes it was hard not to, especially when you've been rejected by the person you've loved since you were small...

"Aka, why does life have to be so hard?" The blonde asked as he petted the black and white cat sleeping in his lap. The cat didn't answer and only made a purring sound.

The blonde sighed before reaching out to get his phone. He opened the top and looked to see if he had any messages. He had a reply from Gaara, who he sent a message to not so long ago.

'_You know, if you can't sleep we can always go and kidnap Sasuke and head for the park' _the message read and Naruto smiled. Many times when he couldn't sleep he spoke to Gaara, having known about the red heads insomnia. They had 'kidnapped' Sasuke once when Naruto couldn't sleep. He didn't want to do it again.

'_**No, I think I'll pass. Last time we had to deal with a cranky bastard for the whole day... I guess I'll just talk to you for now' **_he sent and not even five minutes later he got a reply.

'It almost sounds like you don't really want to talk to me' was the red heads reply and Naruto chuckled to himself before typing on his phone.

_**'Nope, who doesn't want to talk to a panda like you? But I bet some people want to do more that just 'talking' *cough-cough* Fumiko *cough-cough*'**_ he sent and the next message he got made his smile widen.

'You are a real idiot' sure it was a short message and didn't really mean much to someone who wasn't friends with the red head, but Naruto was friends with him and he knew the secret meanings behind that small text. The blonde was about to reply when his phone beeped and a ringtone went off. He answered it, a grin still set in place.

"Hello, dear panda" he said into the speaker and he heard the soft sigh that Gaara allowed to escape from his lips. "I know that you're moping about Sakura rejecting you" came the blunt comment and Naruto sighed this time.

"You know, sometimes I hate the fact that you and Sasuke know me more than anyone, because you don't even have to be near me to know how I'm feeling..." The blond replied and Gaara chuckled.

"Naruto, you aren't that easy to read... Besides, you are the one that can read people so easily... We can only do it because we've been friends for so long" Gaara said and Naruto sighed again. "Whatever... And I'm not that upset you know..." The blonde said. "You shouldn't be. Hinata is going to be your date now" the red head said and Naruto's eyes widen. He had almost forgotten about Hinata and himself going on a date.

"I nearly forgot about that... I guess I should be happy. Hinata's a cute girl...she's shy and soft spoken... But when she got mad the other day there was a totally new Hinata there..."

"Fumiko is probably to blame for that" Gaara said and Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, those two are best friends. But I have to say that nobody can beat Fumi at being an evil demon... She truly is the queen of hell" Naruto said with a chuckle before adding "And you get to be the king"

"Shut up you stupid blonde. You know that I don't harbor any feelings for her" Gaara said and Naruto sighed out. "Yeah, but she likes you" Naruto said and Gaara scoffed. "She doesn't" he said and this time it was Naruto's tuen to scoff.

"Ye was practically blushing dude!" He exclaimed but Gaara defended Fumiko. "She was just flustered at being put in the limelight." He said and Naruto sighed. "Ai, whatever floats your boat. Hey, I'm gonna get ready, meet me at the park in an hour, we're going to fetch Sasuke too. Bye!" the blonde said before hanging up.

_**[Six hours later]**_

It was 10 o'clock, lunch for Naruto and the gang. They were all sitting under their usual tree, chatting away with Fumiko and the ever shy Hinata.

"You know, I always wondered why Mr Hatake is late for class..." Kiba said as he looked at all of his friends. "Its probably because he's too busy reading those stupid books Jiraiya keeps making" Naruto said with a groan of frustration. "I don't get that old pervert. He is such an idiot at time, ya know. You guys don't know how many times he's been kicked out of places because of his 'research'... And more often than not am I with him and its super embarrassing" the blonde glowered and the other males laughed at him.

"Well, give the guy some credit, numb skull. He brings home the cash with all that research!" Fumiko said and Naruto looked at her. She was currently braiding Hinata's hair and although it was half done, Naruto though it looked quite good.

Hinata blushed when Naruto looked at her and bowed her head. She hoped that what Fumi was doing wasn't making Naruto think negative of her.

"Ah... Hey" came an awkward greeting from someone that was female and obviously not in this group. Everyone looked up and were surprised to see Sakura there, fake smile plastered on her face.

"Ah... Naruto, can I speak with you?" She asked and the blonde beamed up at her before nodding his head. "Sure" he said as he got up, dusted himself off and followed the pink haired female.

They traveled a few feet away from the group, which were now staring at the two, a mixture of shock, and displeasure on their faces.

"Naruto... I was thinking... Maybe we could go to the festival together..." Sakura said with her best fake smile she could muster. Naruto grinned but it was soon knocked off of his face when he realized something.

He was supposed to go to the festival with Hinata.

_**[To the group]**_

They all watched Naruto grin up at Sakura before that grin was wiped off of his face and then replaced with a smile. He then started talking but they couldn't quite make out the words he was saying since he was out of ears reach.

When the blonde started walking back though, he had a massive grin plastered on his face.

"What happened, dobe?" Sasuke asked when the blonde took his seat. Naruto's grin only widened, if that was even possible, and he shook his head.

"Well, you see, Sakura basically just asked me to go with her to the festival" he said and the other males eyes widened. Fumiko's and Hinata's didn't though. They knew that this would happen.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked and the blondes smile softened. "I told her 'no' and boy was her face priceless. She looked really offended... Well, I guess she now know how I felt each time I asked her" he said.

"Why'd you say no...? I mean..." Sasuke trailed off, his eyes traveling to Hinata's form. The girl's head was bowed. "Because I made a promise and I never go back on my word. You should know that by now, teme" Naruto said and the others chuckled. "Yeah, you remind us almost every day" Kiba said and Naruto pulled his tongue out childishly at the brunette. "Eat shit, dog breath!"

And so, the rest of the day went as any other normal day.

Sakura was being extra bitchy and Hinata seemed to have shrunk into herself whenever she was around Naruto.

Nerves were starting to take over her... After all, the festival was in less than two week.

_**[Chapter end]**_

_Hi there... I'm sorry that I haven't updated yet... I've had a busy schedule... kinda... I don't know when I'll update again but I'm hoping soon. _

_Bye! Review! Please!_


End file.
